


When we came home

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lexa, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Inspired by Fanfiction, Lincoln Lives, Mental Health Issues, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Multi, Nerd Lexa, Octavia Blake & Lexa Friendship, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Clarke, Sad Lexa, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Slow Romance, Substance Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Clarke, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There was this girl I knew, a little bit messy, a little bit broken, a beautiful disaster, Just like me.And our world was made of miracles, unexpected earthquakes, storms that came from nowhere and might reshape a continent._________________________Clarke Griffin , the pessimist , the instinct , the fighter, the rebel.Most likely to be found on her motorbike surrounded by her guys.She's all storms and hurricanes with the smell of leather and cigarettes.Lexa Woods , the introvert , the intellect, the mind , the hope.Most likely to be found curled up in her bed with a book and a cup of coffee.She's all rocks and earth with dreams that could fly above the clouds.The two polar opposite childhood best-friends reunite in college and are suddenly thrown into a roller coaster of flashbacks , memories, dreams, emotions and life problems.____________________________**** DO NOT READ IF-You're offended by swearing/cussing- You get triggered by stuff like mental issues , depression , substance abuse etc.





	When we came home

"Hey sprinkles , come on let's go!", A familiar head full of blonde curls popped up through the window.

It was mid September.  
Late afternoon.  
Beautiful Autumn weather.  
The leaves had started to change colour.

"Clarke ! What are you doing here?!", Lexa widened her eyes , shifting her attention from the kids in the room to her friend.

"Who is she ?", Aden , one of her students asked curiously .

"She is a crazy woman who I've never met before in my life.",Lexa shook her head, turning towards Clarke , "Are you kidding me ? I have classes right now! Can't you see the students infront of me?", she pointed towards the three eight year olds sitting there.

Clarke waved her hand dismissively, climbing through the window and dusting off her black leather jacket , "We are family.", she grinned towards the kids , putting an arm around Lexa's shoulders, " Woah ! Cookies!", her attention instantly diverted towards the plate on the table . "Ah these are tasty as hell.", Her words came out muffled as she stuffed her mouth with three cookies at once.

"Those are for the kids!", Lexa sighed in frustration , "What do you want?!"

"I got another one for tonight.", Clarke responded , "You coming?"

"We just went to the movies last time, you said we'd take a break!", Lexa mumbled , "Please excuse us.", she told the kids before dragging Clarke (who had picked up another three cookies ) away.

"Yeah well...", Clarke shrugged , putting another cookie in her already full mouth , " I lied."

"You have not changed at all!", Lexa felt the urge to bang her head against the wall.

"You have though ! Miss prim and proper.", Clarke mocked , looking her up and down. Staring at the floral pink dress and her dark hair wrapped in a tiny pony tail.

"Atleast I don't look like biker Barbie!",Lexa replied , "And I'm busy right now, okay ? I have a job. I can't just leave.", she added walking back towards the kids.

"Okay then.", Clarke stared at the floor,heading towards the window , " I'll leave."

"How do you know her?", Melissa , the youngest girl asked as Clarke climbed out the window.

"We kind of went to the same ....um...camp.",Lexa responded .

"I am leaving.", Clarke's voice came through the window.

Lexa shook her head , "We recently kinda reunited."

"Have you been best friends forever then?", Melissa gave a toothy grin , "I like her , she's funny."

Lexa smiled , " Yeah , that she is."

"I am really leaving now. You'll regret not coming.", Clarke's voice was now distant.

"She's hot.", Aden smiled.

"Heyyyy.", Lexa said defensively, " She's beautiful okay. She's a human not a cup of tea. Where did you even learn to say that?"

"Yeah , she's pretty....Like Cinderella but in black clothing.", Melissa smiled, " Can she be my best friend too?"

"Oh she's a handful.", Lexa muttered , " I thought you already had a best friend? What about Jimmy ?"

"I don't like Jimmy anymore . Can I like someone else?", Melissa questioned.

"Sure , who do you wanna be friends with ?",Lexa smiled.

"There is this girl who comes to the park , she's prettier than Elsa.", Melissa grinned.

"Wow ! Prettier than Elsa?", Lexa said , her tone attentive and surprised.

"Yeah. I want to be her friend.",Melissa mumbled .

"Then you should ask her. Some people are too much of a wimp to do that!", Clarke's voice boomed through the window.

"I thought you were leaving."Lexa teased.

"Yeah alright I am , okay.Bye.", Clarke said , outside the window before dramatically turning around.

"What a dork.",Lexa mumbled shaking her head with a smile before checking her watch.

"Alright so there are still ten minutes left but do you guys mind if I leave early today?", Lexa asked with an apologetic smile, and the kids shook their heads in unison.

"Okay , great thanks. I'll be here Lincolnorrow on time , I promise. Bye my little nightbloods.",Lexa quickly picked up her handbag and stumbled out the door saying goodbye to Mr and Mrs Blake.

As expected she found the girl leaning against her motorcycle with an extra helmet in her hand , "Knew you'd come."

"Don't get cocky.", Lexa gave her a playful slap on the shoulder before grabbing the helmet and following her onto the bike.

"Hang on and don't die.",Clarke shouted over the bike before accelerating enough to feel the wind through her jacket .

"Where are we going?", Lexa loudly asked , struggling to be heard over the air and the bike.

"To sneak into the movies obviously!",Clarke said through her helmet .

"You're crazy.",Lexa said , using her hands to keep her dress from flowing up.

"I know.", Clarke grinned , " Aren't you glad you met me again , your life was so normal before."

Lexa didn't say anything but it was the truth . Just three weeks ago , she'd not be leaving halfway through coaching her students aka her part time job to go sneak into a movie . But then again three weeks ago she didn't have Clarke back in her life.

 

*3 weeks ago - August 2014*

Lexa Woods tried to keep up as Lincoln and Octavia walked to the car . Octavia was the designated driver , mainly because she wouldn't ever let Lincoln touch her precious car .

Lexa's steps were noticeably slower than her friends' , and it probably had more to do with the heavy amount of books in her backpack than her sort of short height . She barely came up to the shoulder of the six feet tall Lincoln , who somehow still looked cuter than a 5 year old despite of his height . His innocent big brown eyes , kind smile and sweet nature definitely played a part in making him look like a harmless puppy . Octavia on the other hand , though not as tall as Lincoln still had a few inches on Lexa and her natural thick hair made her look taller.

Both her friends had been chatting about something while Lexa's mind was wandering about . New year of college , still sort of new town and new anxiety . You could say her people skills were rusty.

"Hey ,Lexi.", Octavia snapped her long , perfectly manicured fingers infront of Lexa , " Lincoln just asked you if you're coming to the party tonight." Lexa turned her head towards them , and took a second to come back to reality before she replied , " Oh yeah , umm I don't know , I am sort of busy. Maybe next time ."

"Busy with what ? We didn't even get a lotta homework yesterday. Come on! Why do you always have to bail out . It'll be so much fun.", Lincoln insisted , flashing a toothy smile , putting his hand over Lexa's shoulder as they reached the parking lot.

Lexa couldn't help but smile back , "Alright , I guess."

"Good girl ! So , See you there at 8 ? Look , you gotta apply a bit of makeup and stuff and like wear something that makes you look older and sexier , a dress preferably. We all know you're the teacher's pet but you ain't gotta dress like one.", Octavia announced as she took the driver's place .

"Shotgun!", Lincoln grinned as he took the seat beside her .

"Yeah ...", Lexa muttered , adjusting herself in the backseat of the red Ford Fiesta , " biggest party of the year."  
It was true .  
Everyone was crazy about the infamous party every year three days before college began . The students would throw three parties a year and they'd be the talk of the town for weeks . Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Polis was a rather plain town . The type of place where everyone knew everyone and people had the tendency to gossip about everything and anything .

Lexa hadn't been brought up here though , not really, she had spent her early childhood with her parents in the city , then around 5 she came to live here with her aunt and uncle. And now here she was . Living in a small town . Studying , working and living on her own. An ordinary small town life .

Lexa usually preferred to stay away from parties and anything that wasn't study and work. She had no more than a little experience being out of control and admittedly it wasn't pleasant. But it seemed like Lexa had finally gotten an opportunity to be a part of the madness again.

Except , she wasn't sure if it was a good idea even now . She'd heard great things about those parties , but there had been talks about how some illegal things happened there . Drugs and such. The rumours of a strong , more effective drug called ALIE had been going around for a few years now…. which was something she didn't wanna get involved in.

Ofcourse , a small town like this , rumors are bound to spread and Lexa had never been one to decide anything based on what she'd heard.  
It was probably just stupid gossip . Things people say to make a boring place look more interesting. Or maybe it was just some jealous asshole , trying to stop people from enjoying the parties.

Guess Lexa would find out how enjoyable the parties are in just a few hours.

********

'Oh god! What am I even doing here.' , Lexa thought as she looked around .  
She was there .  
In the campus .  
At the party.

She could see why people were so excited about these parties . It was the type of party that most people would die to go to .

The huge house was filled with loud booming music , glasses lined on top of each other on a table like a chandelier, bottles and bottles of beer lying around, girls in tight short dresses grinding and dancing , and flashing colorful lights shining in the dark room.

Lexa pulled her sleeves farther over her hands , subconsciously straightening her grey shirt that she'd matched with black jeans and wedges . She smiled and tucked her brown hair behind her ear as Lincoln , who'd been dancing with a brunette in a red peplum , came over to her and hugged her .  
Lexa hadn't seen the girl's face but she could tell from the iconic braided hair that it was Octavia . Of course it was.

"Looking good , Lexi.", Lincoln shouted over the music .

"You too.", Lexa shouted back in an equally loud voice .  
Octavia seemed to have finally noticed why Lincoln had left her and her face lit up as she cat-walked towards them as fast as she could in her high heels .

"I wish you’d wear dresses more. The leggings and sweatshirts are sort of boring.", Octavia spoke with exaggerated hand gestures , making sure Lexa heard and understood what she was saying despite the music .

Lexa shook her head with a smile , " Yeah , that's really uplifting."

"Alright then , find yourself a dance partner . I am calling dibs on Linky boy here.", Octavia grinned as she dragged Lincoln with her to the dance floor by his collar .

Lexa stared at them with a tiny smile , it was adorable seeing Octavia boss Lincoln around .

She'd always been the dictator of the group . A few inches taller than Lexa's 5"5 form yet she looked pretty small compared to Lincoln , watching the pouty faced brunette order him around was somewhat funny . And it wasn't like Lincoln was objecting . The huge muscular boy followed her to the Dance floor like a giant puppy , grinning constantly as he matched her steps .

As much as Lexa was feeling all joyful because of her friends , she was also feeling a little left out. Almost everyone was dancing and drinking or stuffing their mouth with the appetizers on toothpicks. And she didn't have to see it to know that at least a dozen people were scattered around the house , hiding and making out with their date or maybe just some stranger they met at the party .

And even though she'd thought she wouldn't , Lexa decided she was gonna have a glass of alcohol after all . At least it would help her fit in more .

And so she did . She walked to the table at the corner , which was  
covered in a dark brown cloth , kegs , glasses , red plastic cups , and filled herself a glass with the liquid from a keg .

She scrunched her face up a little as she felt the burn (still such an unfamiliar taste) but kept drinking it anyway . One glass . Two glasses.

She was standing at the corner of the room , close to the wall , after finishing her third glass when Costia , a girl she knew from her history class came and stood beside her . She raised her right hand in greeting , a beer bottle in his left , and Lexa returned the gesture with a smile .

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds and just continued to sip their drinks and listen to the music before Costia spoke (loudly , making certain she could hear her over the noise) , " so ... not the dancing type I take ?"

Lexa smiled and shook her head , " No . Not really . Not even the party type to be honest. But hey ,trying new things is fun , isn't it?"

"Yeah , sure.", Costia nodded her head, black hair bouncing a little with the movement , "You seen the boyking yet?", she asked .  
Nice way to refer to Jason underhill , the most popular guy in the campus.

Lexa shook her head in reply , it was a bit tiring , shouting over the music , and now she could also the roar of a motorbike.

"Well , lucky for you . There he is.", Costia mumbled and pointed at a tall guy with dirty blonde hair ,in a black suit . The room was still dark but his muscular arms and Ivy League haircut stood out and she could see that his eyes had darted to the door , presumably because of the motorbike's sound .

Lexa's attention was still focused on the life of the party , Jason underhill , surrounded by a whole bunch of girls , laughing and batting their eyelashes at him (and he seemed to be enjoying every bit of attention he got) when Costia spoke up again , "What the hell is she doing here ?"

Lexa's eyes now followed Costia's gaze , curiously searching for the person she was referring to. And she found her .  
From the looks of it , she was probably the one who'd arrived on the motorbike .

"Who's she?", Lexa asked , eyes still fixed on the blonde haired girl .

"Do you even live in this town ? How do you not know anyone ?! She's one of the "cool kids", You know ... the whole bad influence , bad girl thingy. Everyone says she's involved in some really bad things. Her and her whole gang of bikers", Costia spoke , looking at Lexa with disbelief for not knowing who this girl was .  
Weird . She looks ... she looks so familiar.  
Nah , she can't be her.

Costia was a sweet girl , the goody-two-shoes-type .  
Always kept out of trouble and scored good on every test . (Lexa wouldn't admit it but she had a crush on her in 7th grade). Shee was polite and smart , and probably the only person who could beat Lexa's grades . She wasn't lacking in the looks department either , her light eyes looked like ice shining in the sun , she had glasses too and dark tousled side hair, covering her thin brows and accentuating her sharp cheekbones (plus she usually wore a small smile which made her look adorable).

Although , Lexa wasn't able to see her clearly in the dark right now , and she wasn't the one who had her attention either .  
"Oh.", Lexa muttered , her focus was on the silhouette of the girl who'd just arrived .

She was definitely standing out among the people at the party . Unlike every other girl at the party , she wasn't wearing a classy dress or fancy outfit with expensive jewelry. Even in the dark her golden curls were visible along with the shadow of a jacket. Most of the people glanced at her , a couple of guys winked at her and a few moved out of her way as she walked to the beer table .

And from the looks of it , she still held Jason's gaze . Lexa noticed him walking over to her , his steps just as confident as hers . She couldn't make out their words and expressions with the darkness and flashing purple and green lights but she saw Jason's hand gestures and the girl shaking her head in return .  
Did he ask her to dance ? Did she just shot him down ? What just happened here ?

"Here , I brought you another glass.", Costia's voice caught Lexa's attention . She hadn't even noticed the girl going and getting another drink .

"Oh…uh…thank you , But I really don't think I should drink more.",Lexa replied with a polite smile , she was holding a now-empty cup in her hand , that she hadn't realized she'd finished .

" It's a party . Have some fun. I am trying to loosen up a little too . Jack says I'm too uptight.", Costia insisted and held the glass closer to Lexa , who gave her another smile before politely accepting the glass . She didn't drink it though . Lexa just stood there , holding a full glass in her hand . "Hey ... look . Jason's coming over here.", Costia spoke , close to Lexa's ear and her eyes darted up to see the sharply dressed guy coming their way .  
Her way .  
He was holding another glass , bigger and completely filled as he came and stood beside her . Towering over both her and Costia (who was pretty tall herself).

"Hello , Love.", He flashed a half-smile , " that is just boring stuff for the ordinary people . A girl like you deserves a special treat.", He spoke in a deep voice as he took the glass Costia had given her and replaced it with the one he'd brought .

Lexa wasn't sure how to react and it took her a couple of seconds before she finally let out a small 'thank you'. Her mind couldn't focus on him . She was feeling uneasy again . And like always her brain started over- working . She'd noticed his hands (Clean and long fingernails- Doesn't have to do a lot of manual work . Smooth hands - Obviously doesn't do the dishes himself . Ugh shut up calm down . Just focus on the music.)

She had hoped that Jason would just leave in a moment like he'd done with the blonde but even through the lack of brightness , she could see his dark eyes staring at her , and it didn't look like he'd be leaving before she'd finished the drink .

"So Lexa Woods at a party . That's new.", he spoke as she brought the glass to her lips (but didn't quite take a sip. Stranger danger . Basic training . Don't drink pre-opened drinks from strangers at a party).

"Umm Yeah .", She said with an awkward smile , putting her hands in her jean pockets , struggling to be heard over the loud music without shouting too much .

"Okay , cool . I was thinking we should dance.", Jason said with a smirk , lowering himself a little so she could hear him better .

"That's ... that's very kind of you. But-", before she could say more, he'd already grabbed her hand and she found herself walking alongside him (Atleast no need to finish the drink he gave).  
He'd taken her to the middle of the crowd and had started gently moving with her to the music . He was handsome , Lexa couldn't deny that . Even in the dark his sharp jaw and flawless skin were easy to make out yet she didn't feel like dancing in public , specially not with a stranger at a party . But he was leading the movements and she quietly followed. Keeping up with his smooth steps as the music played , trying not to stumble or fall and make a fool of herself .

They must have danced for about ten minutes before someone called Jason's name . Seeing him distracted, Lexa decided to get the hell out of the party, she'd already had her fill of drinks and awkwardness for a good while. Many girls would have probably killed to be in her place . Dancing with Jason Underhill. But all she felt was nervous and uncomfortable and just a few glasses of alcohol had made her a little dizzy (what a lighthead!).

She focused to keep her steps straight as she walked out of the house , there were a lot of vehicles parked outside but none were hers . She'd arrived by a taxi (Lincoln and Octavia didn't wanna be late for the party) and she was struggling to find one for her way back .

Lexa checked her phone for the time and saw that it was almost 11 PM and suddenly she felt uneasy as she continued to walk towards the direction of her house . Hoping to see a cab. But the two she'd seen were already occupied (should have learned to drive) .

She was vigilantly looking around , ignoring the rumbling in her stomach as she continued walking (should have eaten) when she heard the roaring of an engine . The same motorbike sound she'd heard at the party .

"Need a ride ?", a smooth voice called behind her , soft and cool . Somehow familiar.

Lexa turned her head around and saw a black helmet-covered face and leather covered body on a KTM 1290 .  
Costia had said something about bad influence .

 

"Relax . I am not gonna kidnap you.", The blonde spoke again , a mocking tone in her words . Lexa's hands tightened around herself and her purse , she was feeling cold now . Cold and nervous (should've brought a thick jacket). The street was dark and there were barely any shops around . Jason's house was in a particularly secluded area.

Lexa had learned that the town was in fact divided into three parts - The Rich people area with fancy restaurants and boutiques, the middle-class area with apartments , flats and cheap cafes , and the 'dangerous crowd' area where two bars were mostly occupied by bikers and aggressive alcoholics . Although , Jason's place was in neither of those parts , it was in the mid lines . On the dark bridge between different parts of the town . Just a big , beautiful mansion on a lonely street , surrounded by shady , trimmed trees and sculptures. She could easily get murdered here , it wouldn't be a shocker if the girl just took out a knife and asked for money for her life. But then again it didn't exactly matter that much to Lexa. What was the worst that could happen ? She'd be killed .  
Meh , doesn't sound too bad.

The girl must have noticed Lexa's uneasiness because she slowly removed the dark helmet that was completely covering her face and shook her head , her hairs flowing with the movement before she spoke again, a hint of teasing in her tone , " I'm disappointed , sprinkles. Thought you'd recognize me."

Lexa stared at the girl for a moment , it was dark and her features weren't easy to make out , her hand was covered in leather (black as well . What a surprise) and the left one was was holding up a second helmet but still she quickly realized who it was . Ofcourse she recognized the girl . How could she ever forget.

 

"Holy shit! Are you for real ? You couldn't have just removed the damn helmet earlier ?! Jesus ! What are you even doing here , Clarke?!.", Lexa gasped , before she took the helmet and quickly adjusted it on her head and sat behind Clarke, she wasn't sure where to place her hands so she held the back end of the motorbike tightly while the blonde put on her helmet . She'd have just stood there asking questions if it wasn't for the fact that she was almost freezing. There was a mixture of shock, surprise and happiness seeing Clarke suddenly after all these years. But right now , Jensen bloody Ackles could appear infront of her and she wouldn't just stand cold on the street. (Okay , maybe for Jensen Ackles she would..... Yeah , she definitely would.)

"I'll answer the questions later. You can hold me , you know . I am hoping to get you home . Not hospital. Brace yourself Incase you want the same.", Clarke spoke , her voice echoed a little because of the helmet .  
Lexa could see Clarke slightly shaking her head before she brought the bike back to life and with one movement Lexa could feel the wind strongly against her body . They were piercing through the cold and she felt a mixture of uncomfortable awkwardness and excitement as the speed increased.

Lexa was half - high from the rush when the ride came to a sudden halt . Okay , this is so weird . What the hell is happening right now ?!

"Uh where are we?", Lexa awkwardly asked as Clarke jumped down from the bike while Lexa still sat on the back , adjusting her jeans .

"Well , I am not too keen on meeting that prison warden aunt of yours again and you seemed to be hungry and ... umm ... I am starving too so .... ", Clarke didn't complete the sentence , instead she pointed her finger to the small cafe they'd parked infront of . Lexa didn't know what to say , so she silently removed her helmet and got off the bike .

"Are you gonna join me , Sprinkles ?", Clarke questioned , removing her helmet as well , shaking her head and running her finger through her curls. A familiar smirk on her face that brought back memories from a few years ago.

"Is the sun hot?", Lexa smiled. It had been years but somehow it all felt like just a few days ago. Both the girls walked over to the cafe , Clarke opened the door and let Lexa in first , following behind quickly .

Lexa grinned as the bright lights and strong smell of fresh coffee and bread hit her . (Fresh coffee and bread at night ?! Where has this place been all my life?!)

Clarke walked to a two seat table in the corner and Lexa followed closely , taking the seat opposite to her .

She looked around the cafe , it was small, cozy and homely (Clarke did used to like places like these) . They were sitting at a rectangular wooden table , it had a bottle of ketchup , salt and sugar packets , two menu cards over it and two small mahogany colored wooden chairs on either side that they were currently occupying.

Lexa smiled a little as she finally clearly saw her ride's face even in the bright light of the cafe - Jinny's cafe . "Been years huh?", Lexa muttered , looking at the all grown up version of the girl she last saw around 14. She still looked familiar though. Same baby blue eyes , long blonde hair and that childish grin.

Clarke had asked for plain pancakes and Lexa, who was now feeling sleepy and dizzy , ordered a cup of tea with whatever side dish they could serve the quickest .

Lexa felt like she was underdressed and under-groomed compared to Clarke . There was a pang of jealousy as she saw her smooth skin (there was a scar , right above her right eyebrow , exactly where the arch was ... and it just made her look more beautiful) , and tall , confident way of sitting and the golden curls that looked amazing with her snow white skin.

But what stood out more than anything , the things that she had first noticed when she met the girl when they were eight, The most prominent feature of the girl infront of her . The eyes. Her eyes . Blue. So much blue. Like every cliché ever written. It's almost embarrassing how Lexa's mind immediately jumped to godawful cheesy fanfics that she would never admit to reading, every lame ocean metaphor there is , suddenly crowding out any semblance of cool or wit.

If Lexa had been given the choice of 'make your own character' before she was born , if she could customize her looks , she'd have wished for those eyes. She wished that she looked even half as pretty as the girl infront of her . She'd have exchanged their faces in a second . (Wow ! How drunk am I ?! ) Feeling a bit nervous now , her mind started asking more questions.

Lexa was still feeling a mixture of jealousy and admiration when the waitress came back with their food . Clarke thanked her and took a huge bite of the pancakes the waitress gave her and blushed before slowing down her eating a little as she glanced at Lexa , wiping her mouth.

"What on earth are you eating ?! Are you high ?!", Lexa suddenly gasped , her eyes finally shifting from Clarke to what she was eating. She saw that the girl was eating pancakes ..... with ketchup .  
She was eating pancakes with ketchup .  
Pancakes with ketchup !!!!

Clarke gave a big grin , white teeth flashing against red - ketchup stained lips . She looked like a five year old who'd just been caught eating hidden candies . Except candies taste good .

 

"I am not high . I just like pancakes with ketchup . Just the plain ones though . Not flavored ones. Please don't judge me , you have eaten worse in the camp.", Clarke defended, the stupid grin printed on her face , along with a big spot of red ketchup on her chin .

"In my defense I was eight. You're a grown up ... sorta. But really .... What kind of monster eats pancakes with ketchup?! I don't think we can be friends anymore .", Lexa said with exaggerated hand movements but she was giggling a little .

"Oh , we are still friends ?!", Clarke arched her eyebrow with a smile .

"Yeah ,... uhhh I guess so ... I don't know . Do you still wanna be friends ?! I mean I was the one who left", Lexa asked , playing with the end of her full sleeved top . She felt like some third grader trying to make friends on the first day of school .

"Yeah , you did .", Clarke responded through her full mouth, " But mostly I just blame the rude ass aunt of yours."

"Heyyyy.", Lexa muttered. But didn't disagree. It was true. It wasn't her choice to leave the town or go to a hostel.

"It's a fact.",Clarke said , the ketchup now on her chin as she stuffed her face again , "I do not like her ."

"I'm not a fan either but can't kill her so.... I am sorry you ... you have ketchup on your chin . Here .", Lexa informed as she took out the handkerchief she had in her pocket and handed it over to Clarke , who held it and wiped her face clean.

"Still a control freak.", Clarke pointed out.

"Still a messy little child.",Lexa commented with a smile.  
"I am not a little child , I am like a couple inches taller than you.",Clarke defended herself with a proud smile .

"Well I am older.",Lexa pouted.

"By THREE days. Three days , Sprinkles.",Clarke stated.

"Calm down baby , you shouldn't shout at your elders.", Lexa giggled a little , sipping her tea .

"Three days.",Clarke repeated grabbing one of the cookies that the waitress had brought as a quick snack .

"That's mine.",Lexa slapped her hand away.

"I know.",Clarke winked before grabbing the cookies again and stuffing them in her mouth with a grin .

"Still a food grabber.",Lexa mumbled.

"Still a cute angry kitten.",Clarke grinned wider.

"Still wish to get punched ?" , Lexa squinted her eyes .

"Still a little bookworm?",Clarke asked , ignoring the threat.

"Still asking obvious questions?", Lexa responded.

"Still obsessed with OneRepublic?", Clarke questioned , taking another bite.

"They're the best."

"No they're not."  
"Yes. OneRepublic is the best thing ever. It’s science. Please don’t argue with science… OH! Did you listen to the albums I sent you ? Did you get any of 'em?"

"Yeah, can't remember any song though ."

"Shut up . You know you love them. "

"Nope . But I won't argue . Whatever..... Still love blue?", Clarke ate another cookie , her eyes twinkling.

"Ofcourse. Always. That's my house color.", Lexa smiled , pulling her sleeve up a little revealing a thin Ravenclaw bracelet on her wrist, "Still not a Sci-fi fan?"

"Not yet.",Clarke nodded , "Still blush like a little girl?”

“I don’t blush!", Lexa got up too , trying to stop Clarke from paying but she did anyway.

"Yeah sureee you don’t.", Clarke sang,"Still wanna hangout sometime again?"

"Still wanna keep asking obvious questions?", Lexa smiled.

"Still a cute little shit , Sprinkles.", Clarke grinned , holding the door open.

"Still using that stupid little nickname?", Lexa mumbled , stepping out.

"Duh."

"Still not into studying?",Lexa asked . Clarke never had been the reading type , Hell, she hated reading . She preferred sneaking out the classes and hanging out in the playground or getting into fights with the other kindergarten kids. She probably did some of that stuff even now. She looked like she was an outdoors loving person. Probably did something physical. Her calloused hands and well built body said as much . She didn't have an ounce of chub . All fitness and muscles . Like some action movie heroine.

"How come you're here though? I heard you sort of left soon after me.",Lexa asked curiously.

"Yeah . Long story. Actually , not really. I left, went to a big shot college , then got suspended and here I am.",Clarke muttered , "Let's go now."

"Still remember my Aunt's address?", Lexa asked once they were outside again.

"Obviously." , Clarke replied , adjusting herself over the bike , helmet already on . And Lexa quickly followed behind , this time comfortable holding onto the girl in front .

"Alright then ." , Clarke smiled as she started her bike and within moments it felt like they were flying in the wind again .

**Author's Note:**

> This book is HEAVILY inspired by Gabriel , Standbyme aka the wonderful, actually fucking talented writers of the most beautiful thing I've ever read (T&S), my bae Assana, AzrielRose , Supernatural , Doctor Who , Harry Potter , Tumblr , Instagram, Satan , the dark prince of hell, Pinterest and some other things I can't remember (if you recognize a scene or quote or something to be of another author , please DM/comment so I can give credit)
> 
> Hey, I'm not a creative person okay .  
> I just got inspired by Clexa being adorable and all , and I was bored.... ,Honestly just thought of this to kill time/vent/... idk why I wrote this.  
> Why do we do anything?  
> Why are we even alive?  
> I don't know okay?!
> 
> Most of the quotes and stuff are from the geniuses on the internet , I don't claim to be some goddamn poetic fucker.
> 
> I'm just a dumbass who has wayyyyy too much time on her hands.  
> (Also they’re sorta out of character okay) 
> 
> This is honestly sorta depressing and you shouldn't read it guys.
> 
> BUT .... if you're gonna read it - Thank you very much and have fun :)


End file.
